Ma sorcière bien aimée
by F-tigra
Summary: Ma meilleure amie est une sorcière. Ça va, je le gère bien, c'est surtout que c'est cool dans le fond, en plus je suis le seul à le savoir au lycée et c'est encore plus drôle. Mais bon, sorcière tenant les rênes égal gros problème.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** : Ma meilleure amie est une sorcière. Ça va, je le gère bien, c'est surtout que c'est cool dans le fond, en plus je suis le seul à le savoir au lycée et c'est encore plus drôle. Mais bon, sorcière tenant les rênes égal gros problème.

 **Rating** : T (pour la vulgarité) peut-être M

 **Personnages Principaux** : Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke

Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Grand hommage à Alan Rickman, grand acteur anglais que nous avons vu, et adoré, dans la grande saga**_ _ **d'Harry Potter**_ _ **.**_

Je n'avais pas encore prévu de mettre cette fiction, mais c'est ma façon de saluer cet homme, ce grand homme.

* * *

 **Ma sorcière bien aimée**

 **Prologue**

Mon père m'avait toujours mis en garde contre les femmes, les rongeurs et les banquiers.

Les banquiers ça va, j'ai deux comptes que je gère moi-même et j'ai ma tirelire en forme de grenouille/crapaud.

Les rongeurs aussi ça va, Sasuke (mon meilleur ami quand j'étais petit) m'a donné un chat et ma mère m'a offert à la mort de Sharingan (le chat), un renard roux. Il s'appelle Kurama et il est super dans son genre je jurerai qu'il m'a parlé un jour. Bref il tue les rongeurs pour moi, mouhahahahahahahahaha !

Donc je disais que mon père m'a assuré dans ce monde louche. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas mort, il est vivant mais pas souvent à la maison. Voyages d'affaire et tout, moi je le soupçonne d'être un agent secret, et donc je l'adore mon père. Mi Padre !

Bref, malgré sa mise en garde, j'allai bientôt tomber dans l'enfer qu'a connu chaque homme. Les Femmes, évidement je ne suis pas sexiste hein, mais des fois je comprends Shikamaru (un pote). Tous les héros que je suis, il leurs arrive toujours un truc à cause d'une femme

Hercule, Thésée, Thomas (attention spoiler à l'approche), Ned Stark, Tyrion Lannister, Eren Jaegger, Yeager, JAEGER !, Sanji (bon lui c'est normal), Même Jon Snow !

Bref, la femme c'est dangereux, donc très peu pour moi, mais bon je les aime aussi. Elles sont tellement bo- je veux dire belles ! Donc j'ai un peu du mal à suivre les conseils de mon père, surtout que je suis riche et beau. Donc j'ai une de ces popularités d'ouf au lycée. Oui j'ai 18 ans. Je suis en terminal.

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. J'étudie au lycée Senju à Konoha ma ville natale. En vérité, je suis né dans la forêt aux alentours – donc ouais je suis Konohanien, Kononien, Konoharien…bref. J'ai des amis vraiment supers, une copine formidable et aussi une meilleure amie géniale.

Oui je sais, après tous ce que je viens de dire sur les femmes, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une meilleure amie de sexe féminin ?

Parce qu'elle est unique, plus que ma copine voyez-vous, elle est unique (déjà dit), et surtout elle est unique- merde j'ai pas le mot…

Incroyable ! Voilà ! Elle est fantastique, géniale, merveilleuse, sexy dans un sens, non dans tous les sens du terme. Mais bon, c'est ma best donc je vais calmer mes ardeurs.

Son nom ? Elle s'appelle Hinata Hyûga. Et ce qui est encore plus génial, c'est qu'elle est... (Roulement de tambour) UNE SORCIERE !


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenshi** : aaah toi-même tu sais, Sakura je ne peux pas la saker. Elle sert à rien dans le manga en général à part chialer et gémir Sasuke, allez savoir pourquoi Tsunade l'a entrainée. Ouais c'est vrai que c'est chiant même pour moi de la mettre dans mes fictions, et pourtant dieu seul sait que je ne la veux pas.

Triangle amoureux ? Possible

Sakura petite amie de Naruto ? (larmes aux yeux) oui et c'est avec la plus grande joie que je vais te la jarter à la fin. (Hip hip hip ! Hourra !)

En tout cas ravie que tu aimes ma fiction. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

 **WolfBlut** : ne t'en fais pas j'expliquerai tout ça au fil des chapitres. Merci de toujours me suivre ça me fait plaisir, j'ai bientôt fini avec les neuf dragons et bientôt la suite du maître chanteur.

 **Vivi6** : coucou contente que tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir.

 **Saiken-chan** : tu as raison, c'est plus drôle une sorcière maladroite, ça fait plus de bêtises. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ton commentaire.

 **Sawaz** **:** j'espère que la suite va te plaire, merci beaucoup !

* * *

 _ **Ma sorcière bien aimée**_

 ** _Chapitre I_**

Après une révélation comme ça, ne vaut mieux pas aller me confesser le prêtre risque de me chasser de l'église.

Et puis nos pères aiment bien nous sortir ce genre de phrase « fils, les femmes c'est comme le feu, c'est intense chaud et ardent et plus tu t'en approches plus tu brûleras. » Métaphore sans doute en comparaison avec ma mère parce ce que c'est vraiment ça.

Mais ils nous disent aussi de nous méfiez de nos amies avec un sexe féminin. Surtout nos meilleures amies. Soit disant qu'on peut à la fin ressentir quelque chose d'encore plus dense que ce qu'on ressent pour notre copine. Mais franchement je ne me vois pas du tout sortir avec Hinata quand même. Mais ce sont des conseils que nos père aiment bien donner pour se donner un style, ça me rire.

Mais si je devais vraiment me méfier de quelque chose sur ma meilleure amie ça serait ça :

Ma meilleure amie est une sorcière s'il vous plait. C'est quelque chose que mon père aurait sans doute dû me mettre en garde.

Bon en même temps il ne pouvait pas prévoir que ma best serait une sorcière, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à le croire.

Ma meilleure amie est une sorcière. Ça va, je le gère bien, c'est surtout que c'est cool dans le fond, en plus je suis le seul à le savoir, que ça soit au lycée ou dans notre entourage, et c'est encore plus drôle. Bien sûr sa famille le sait puisqu'ils sont eux aussi des sorciers. Je m'émerveille quand je les vois.

Evidemment tout ça est secret, encore heureux qu'elle ne vienne pas en cours avec un balai magique je crois que là j'irais direct voir le psy.

Je vous jure qu'avoir une personne proche de vous possédant des pouvoirs surnaturel c'est peut-être dangereux mais croyez-moi, c'est quelque chose de magnifique.

\- Naruto arrête de rêvasser !

\- Je ne rêvasse pas.

\- C'est ça.

\- Miss Hyûga ?

Elle se leva et alla chercher sa copie au tableau.

\- C'est très bien miss Hyûga, quelque fautes d'accord mais c'est précis et net. Congratulation !

\- Merci beaucoup !

Elle prend sa copie avec sourire alors que Miss Ford Johnson continue à rendre les copies du contrôle. Cette connase bien sûr les rend de la meilleure note à la plus mauvaise, et je sens passer tous mes camarades les uns après les autres. Et c'est vers les cinq dernières copies qu'elle m'appelle enfin :

\- Mr Namikaze… ? demande-t-elle avec lassitude.

Oh ! Je ne suis pas le PLUS nul de la classe quand même. Je me lève, les yeux de toutes la classe m'accompagnant jusqu'à la potence – je veux dire jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Hum…commence-t-elle faisant mine de chercher les mots les plus doux.

Je vois bien le 6/20 de loin biatch !

\- Je vois que vous n'avez assez révisé… des grosses fautes, et bien sûr « selfish » veut dire « poisson salé » évidemment. J'aurais tout vu, souffle-t-elle.

La classe éclate de rire, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, ça veut dire quoi alors ? Y'a sel et fish (poisson). Elle m'énerve là, je lui arrache la feuille des mains en grognant un « merci » stoppant de justesse le « salope » dans la gorge. Et repars m'assoir à côté d'Hina.

\- Ça veut dire quoi selfish ?

\- Egoïste, pouffe-t-elle.

\- Bon bah j'y étais presque hein !

Le cours commence et je suis largué, je n'aime pas l'anglais, pourquoi on doit apprendre cette langue compliquée. Bien évidemment elle interroge les nuls pour sans doute se délecter de notre humiliation, elle a quand même traité Chôji de bouffon presque en disant qu'il devait certes connaitre tous les fast-foods des States mais pas la langue. Elle a du cran quand même, le dernier qui insulté Chôji… et bien… la rééducation se passe bien je crois. Hinata n'est pas interrogée de même que LE mec le plus intelligent là. Celui qui est né lui-même en Angleterre. Hinata vole ma trousse et cherche une gomme, navré j'ai jeté la dernière sur Kiba. Ah bah tiens je vais vous présentez mon groupe d'ami. Quoique j'aie la flemme, la journée passa tranquillement.

Je repensais à ce matin quand je reçu la plus mauvaise nouvelle de ma vie.

Je m'étais levé, lavé, douché, habillé, brossé les dents et les cheveux (pas avec la même brosse fort heureusement), mangé (enfin j'avais mangé un truc, pas moi). C'est pour ça que mon jus d'orange avait un gout bizarre, Colgate plus orange c'est dégelasse.

J'avais préparé le bol de mon renard dormeur, ma mère m'avait au passage baffer la tête parce que j'étais encore en retard, les autres dormaient encore donc j'ai crié haut et fort un « bonne journée » donc je m'attends à d'autre baffe ce soir en rentrant. J'envoyais un message à ma copine que j'avais oublié d'appeler hier. Et je fonçais vers le garage pour prendre mon skate, casque sur oreilles, sac à dos sur le dos (logique) et roule jeunesse. Je parti direction la maison d'Hinata, maison ? Manoir Wayne plutôt, les Hyûga ne lésine pas sur les moyens en tout cas. Je ne sais pas si j'attendais qu'on découvre un nouveau continent pour avoir l'idée de passer mon permis mais apparemment je ne suis toujours pas motivé pour ça, et puis je pense avant tout à l'écologie, voilà pourquoi je recycle toujours.

Bref, j'arrivais enfin devant la big demeure, un portier m'ouvrit rapidement et je roulais jusqu'à devant les escalier en bas de la grande porte, c'est quand même une grande allée du portail jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Voilà pourquoi les enfants n'aiment pas demander des bonbons à Halloween.

Hinata sortit au même moment.

\- Saluuut !

\- …bonjour Naruto.

Elle avait le visage fermé et sa voix était froide, j'étais resté figé alors qu'elle commençait à avancer. Le « Naruto » ne m'avait pas plu, il était presque triste. J'ai pensais que ça devait encore être son père qui la faisait chier, toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait pas décroché un mot pendant le trajet.

On était dans sa petite voiture, parce qu'elle a le permis je précise. Et finalement je craquais après le énième soupire venant d'elle.

\- Bon ! Il se passe quoi ?!

\- Hum rien, rien du tout.

\- Oui et moi je suis Cléopâtre ! t'as plus de pouvoir, non vous devez vraiment utiliser des balais volants ? ou alors vous utilisais des baguettes magique comme les fées et genre t'as une baguette moche, c'est ça.

Elle rit enfin, je préfère quand elle est joyeuse, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être à côté de Neji.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre, avoue-t-elle.

Moi j'allume la radio en même temps.

 _This time baby._

\- Et c'est quoi comme lettre ?

\- Ça vient de l'ordre

Merde !

\- Ils vont me sanctionner à cause de mes fautes je crois.

\- Tu- comment ça tu crois ? Tu ne l'as pas encore lue ?

\- Non, mon père ne m'a pas aidé non plus, « Je m'en doutais tu ne progresses pas et en plus tu reçois un avertissement ! Mais de qu'elle sorcière j'ai hérité comme fille par tous les saints ! » cria-t-elle en imitant son père.

J'en peux plus de rire, j'avoue elle l'imite bien.

\- Ahahaaa ! en même temps je pourrais comprendre vu qu'une fois j'ai eu les cheveux bleus par ta faute.

\- On avait dit qu'on ne parlera plus de cet accident Naru !

\- Accident ?!

\- …erreur, corrigea-t-elle. J'avais mal lu.

\- Comme la fois où on a mangé un poulet vert ?

\- Ta gueule.

On explose de rire, je l'avais donc rassuré en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ce jour-là j'avais dû faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas exploser de rire quand pour l'anniversaire de sa sœur qui voulait une peluche rose, on s'est retrouvé à table avec un poulet vert. Leur père Monsieur Hyûga avait tiré une tronche, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas mourir de rire. Hinata avait récité la formule de travers et donc le poulet rôti était bon mais vert, alors qu'elle voulait du rose sur une PELUCHE. Dieu que je l'aime cette maladroite.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La lettre.

Elle fit la moue et je la sentais gênée. Elle avait essayé de changer de sujet :

\- Tu sais que j'ai trouvé un grimoire dans le grenier d'Ino hier ! c'est juste WOAH !

\- Ne change pas de sujet !

\- Y'a plein de nouvelle formule comme le Multiclonage.

\- N'essaye pas de- Multiclonage ?

Elle hoche la tête, on arrive enfin devant le lycée, malheureusement les villas et les manoirs sont loin des établissements scolaires. On ne peut que y aller en voiture, pour au moins aller dans le centre-ville, puis après y'a des bus.

\- Il faut boire une potion bizarre et après tu le récites mais j'ai rien compris pour les ingrédients.

\- Tant que je ne suis pas le testeur ça va. Ton chaudron n'est pas cassé toi ?

\- La ferme.

\- Mais c'est vrai, rigolais-je. Allez passe-moi la lettre !

\- Non.

\- Si tu vas me la passer !

\- Et pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas pour toi !

\- Je suis ton meilleur ami, assurais-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Pfff rappelle moi de le changer.

\- Allez…s'il te plait.

Elle avait beaucoup hésité mais céda finalement après un petit chantage, la menaçant de révéler à Neji que c'était elle qui avait cassé son bol Avengers en essayant juste de faire mouvoir des objets autour d'elle.

Oui je suis sadique.

Donc j'avais la lettre dans la main, on sortit de la voiture une fois celle-ci garée, elle attendait que je l'ouvre, me jetant des regards toutes les cinq minutes. J'aime prendre mon temps.

Il faut bien que j'accuse quelqu'un là !

On avançait dans les couloirs saluant quelques amis, foutant sans le vouloir un vent (une tornade) à ma copine, m'embrouillant avec l'enveloppe qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, ça faisait chier ça.

Enfaite Hinata récita une formule à l'abri des regards :

\- Lis-la, tu me diras si je suis sanctionnée.

\- Ok mais pourquoi tu penses qu'on va te sanctionner ?

\- …lis et tu sauras peut-être.

\- Mdr ! Voix haute ?

\- …non !

Donc je dépliais la feuille et la lis dans ma tête.

… **5 minutes plus tard.**

Noooooooooooon ! Je m'étais pris la tête entre les mains criant de désespoir.

\- Oh non ! Pourquoi !

\- Quoi, c'est grave ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

J'aurais pu pleurer comme un bébé, la vie était super injuste. J'hochais la tête.

\- On-on-on m'exclut ?

Mon grognement lui répondit suivit d'un :

\- Non.

\- Bah quoi alors !

Elle commençait à s'énerver alors je lui tendis cette fichue lettre qu'elle lût à voix haute.

«

 **Conseil des Sorciers**

 **Palais de la ville à Konoha**

 **A Hyûga Hinata**

 **Villa de Tambelieur à Konoha**

« _**À l'intention de Mademoiselle Hyûga Hinata.** **L'Ordre de Konoha et son loyal représentant l'Umbră Ignis, nous vous adressons cette lettre de convocation.**_

 _ **Vous entrez dès à présent dans votre dix-huitième année, et êtes par principe autorisée à entrer chez les aspirants pour continuer l'apprentissage et devenir par la suite une apprentie sorcière et quitter le monde novice.**_

 _ **Vous devrez avant votre dix-neuvième anniversaire maîtriser un des quatre rouleaux magiques de Konoha. Ainsi que minimum deux éléments avant l'évaluation pour participer au tournoi.**_

 _ **De plus…**_

»

\- Je vais souffrir je suis non seulement un peu concerné mais ça veut dire que je vais servir de cobaye à la plus nulle des sorcières de ce monde. je ne mérite pas ça.

\- Eh! J'avais pas fini !

La sonnerie avait alors retentit, et nous partions à notre cours d'anglais.

Et voilà je me retrouve embarqué dans ce méli-mélo magique. J'avais rien demandé ce n'est pas possible. Je soupirais grandement.

\- Une sorcière comme elle tenant les rênes c'est égal à de gros problèmes.

\- Je suis juste à côté de toi baka !

* * *

 **Titi** pour vous servir !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, dites le moi en me laissant un petit commentaire.

La suite dans… pas longtemps…

Bisous!


End file.
